


Dance with the Devil

by LadyFogg



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [17]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: After not hearing from John for over a week, you head to LA to track down the only lead you have: a club named Lux, whose owner may just be the Devil himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m trash. Plain and simple. This fic is here because I simply cannot help myself and I’m just a huge pile of garbage. 
> 
> Fic Song: https://play.spotify.com/track/10ASBwZsp7oUUDsJEYz3uS
> 
> For those of you who haven't read my Angel with a Shotgun series, you are probably going to be a bit lost, but I tried to explain anything important. Feel free to pop over and read the full series if you're interested.

 

The LA heat is disgusting. After a long flight, you want nothing more than to check into a hotel, take a shower and crawl into bed. 

In her stroller, Mercury lets out a whimper, squirming restlessly. She wants to get out and stretch, and you don’t blame her. “Just a little longer, sweets,” you say, bending down so you’re eye-level with the toddler. She struggles against the straps holding her in. “I know, I know. Bare with me, kid.”

You had no choice but to bring her on your adventure. Chas and Renee are on a family cruise, Zed can’t babysit since she has angel-things to do, and you realize you don’t really know or trust anyone else. You suppose you could have contacted Anne Marie, but you don’t have her number. And with John missing you aren’t going to stay at home and do nothing. You know he’s alive. The connection is still going strong. But you can’t hear his thoughts, or feel his emotions. Even when you concentrate you can’t see through his eyes. 

The last thing you felt right before nothing was a wave of surprise and John’s voice in your head whispering a single word: Lux.

You get your rental and pile all of Merc’s luggage into the trunk, while the attendant helps secure her carseat into the back. You feel like a pack mule these days, fondly remembering when all you had to worry about were guns and clothes. Once everything is loaded up and you’ve wrestled a flailing Mercury into her carseat, you ease into the driver’s side and turn on the GPS. 

While you’re sure you should find a hotel first, you really don’t want to waste any time. It’s possible John could be at Lux and you want to get to him as quickly as possible. Thankfully, your destination isn’t far. You don’t know much about the place, only that it’s a club run by a man named Lucifer Morningstar. 

Of all the names. 

The club is empty when you get there. Given it’s only eight in the morning, you’re not surprised. You ditch the stroller so you can strap Merc to your chest, giving her space to stretch while keeping her close. She’s calm down for the moment at least, taking in her new surroundings with curiosity. 

The front door open and damn is it freaking nice inside. You could definitely see yourself there if you didn’t live in Georgia. 

“Hello?” you call. “Anyone here?”

“We’re closed!” a male British voice answers from somewhere unseen. 

“I know. I’m looking for Lucifer Morningstar,” you say. 

A man, damn a very handsome and well dressed man, steps from the shadows, oddly piercing eyes checking you over with appreciation. “Well, helloooo,” he drawls, taking a few steps in your direction. “To what do I owe the—” He pauses as his eyes fall on Merc. “No, no, no, no, no. Why is that here? You don’t think...” His voice trails off and he gestures to himself and then to you.

You’re confused for a second, until you realize what he’s insinuating. Laughing, you drop Merc’s diaper bag on the counter. “Relax your sphincter, dude,” you say. “She’s not yours. We’ve never even met.”

“Don’t scare a chap like that,” Lucifer says with relief. “Why have you brought that thing into my club?”

“Watch it,” you glare. “This ‘thing’ is my daughter. I’m looking for someone, and so far you’re my only lead.”

“You know my name, but failed to share yours,” Lucifer says, slinking to stand behind the bar. His movements are graceful and hypnotizing, making the familiar stirrings of desire unfurl within you. If John wasn’t missing, you’d be all over that. 

“Lola,” you say. “Have you seen John Constantine per chance?”

Lucifer pauses again, expression softening into a look of mock pity. Or maybe it’s really pity. Hard to tell. “Oh, darling, no. I wouldn’t bother with that one,” he says.

“Little late for that,” you respond, taking a seat on one of the stools. Merc can just peek over the counter and she starts to run her hands across the shiny surface, fascinated. 

Lucifer grins wickedly. “Well now,” he says, placing two glasses on the counter in front of him. “Looks like old Johnny has gotten himself into a spot of trouble. Can’t say I’m surprised. It’s a wonder he doesn’t have an army of illegitimate children out there. Please, let me be there when you tell him the wonderful news. Would love to see his expression.”

You sigh heavily. “He knows already,” you say. “That’s not why I’m here. He went off on a job and I haven’t heard from him. I’m worried.”

Lucifer tuts and pours a few fingers of whiskey into each glass. “Hate to break it to you, lovely,” he says. “Sounds like Constantine got scared and ran. Happens all the time. Human males are predictable that way. But chin up, darling. Have a drink, on me. Anyone who can spawn the legacy of Constantine deserves one.”

He slides the glass in front of you, but you grab his wrist before he can pull his hand away. “I’m not some starry-eyed one-night stand who got knocked up,” you growl, anger getting the best of you. “John and I have gone to Hell and back together and now he’s missing. I’m just trying to figure out what happened.” 

Lucifer doesn’t seem startled or affected in any way by your outburst. He raises a single eyebrow, covering his free hand over yours so he can draw your arm closer. “Interesting tattoos,” he comments, tracing the chain that snakes around your wrist and up your arm. 

His hands are warm, almost unnaturally so. When his fingers brush your resurrection scar, it tingles briefly, making you jerk your hand away. He lets go and reaches out to push your hair away from your neck, revealing John’s initials. His touch sends a surge of lust through you, making you shudder and lean into it. 

Thankfully, you snap out of it when Merc starts to cry. Lucifer’s face twists with disdain. “Do stop, human child,” he says. “That sound is just dreadful.”

Clearing your throat, you pull your bag over. “Relax, she’s just hungry,” you say, digging through it. You draw out a plastic bag of cheerios, placing it open in front of her. “So, an answer to my question would be appreciated. Where’s John?”

“Haven’t seen the human chimney I’m afraid,” Lucifer says, nose wrinkled as Merc shove a handful of cereal into her mouth, sending a few scattering across the counter and onto the floor. “What makes you think I have?”

“He managed to get a message to me. Gave me the name of this club,” you say. “That was a few days ago. Last time he went this long without contacting me, I died. So you can imagine why I’m on edge.”

“As anyone in your position would be,” Lucifer says, taking a sip of whiskey. “And might I say, you look ravishing for someone who’s been dead. Still, doesn’t change the fact that I have no idea where he is.”

You swear, picking up the drink he poured for you. “Then why did he send me here?”

“Probably thought I could help.” Lucifer says. “Given I’m the Devil and all.”

You pause mid-sip. “Excuse me?”

Lucifer grins, placing his cup down. He cocks his head to the side and his eyes turn blood red. 

“God dammit, John!” you snap, slamming your glass down. “This is his plan? Going to the actual Devil for help?”

Lucifer laughs, which makes you uneasy when paired with his demon eyes. It seems you’re the only one, as Mercury giggles and claps, startling both you and Lucifer. She reaches for him with a whimper. 

“Great, my kid likes the Devil,” you snort. “This day just keeps getting better.”

“What’s not to like? I mean, look at me,” Lucifer says, gesturing to himself. 

“Oh trust me, I am looking.” 

Lucifer leans excitedly on the counter, but then a woman strolls around the corner into your line of sight. “Lucifer, we’re out of—” she halts as soon as she sees you, eyes flaring dangerously. “Please tell me you didn’t help spawn that thing.”

“‘Baby’! The word is ‘baby’. And I prefer ‘birthed’ rather than ‘spawned’, thank you very much,” you say. “And he didn’t.” Mercury whines and you react instantly, sliding her sippy cup in front of her.

“Mazikeen, meet Lola,” Lucifer says, gesturing towards you. “And her...offspring.” 

“Her name’s Mercury,” you say, turning to Maze. “Nice to meet you. Maybe you can help. Have you seen John Constantine by chance?”

Maze’s stern frown turns into a lazy smile. “Mmm, John Constantine,” she purrs. “Haven’t seen him. Wish I had.”

“Careful, Maze,” Lucifer says. “You’re speaking to his...I’m sorry, what are you exactly? Girlfriend? Lover? Baby Momma?” 

“We go by partners,” you say as Merc starts to bang her cup on the counter. “Though, I guess we’re sort of married.” 

“Sort of?” Lucifer questions as Maze comes to stand by your side. 

“Handfasting ceremony last month. It’s the most either of us were comfortable with,” you explain as Maze suddenly leans into your personal space. “I’m sorry, can I help you with something?”

The demon is hot, but she’s too close for comfort in your book. And the way she’s eyeing Mercury with fascination makes you nervous. “Where is this child from?” she asks. 

“My uterus, why?” you answer defensively. 

Even Lucifer seems confused as to her actions. “Maze, you have no interest in children. What are you doing?” he questions. 

“Can’t you smell it, Lucifer?” Maze asks. 

“Oh, she might need a diaper change,” you wince, taking off the baby carrier so you can free Merc from its confines. She bounces excitedly on your lap, but when you check her diaper, it’s dry. 

“No, not that,” Maze waves you off. She leans in closer, smelling the air around Merc and then you. After a moment, she eyes Lucifer. “She smells like home. They both do.” 

You freeze at her words, anxiety spiking at the mention of Hell. Very few people know where Merc was conceived and as far as you’re aware, none of them know Maze or Lucifer. Quick as a flash, Lucifer is at your other side. You jump to your feet, but your back hits Maze, leaving you with no place to go.  Your grip on Merc tighten, but she seems to have no problem, watching Maze and Lucifer curiously. 

Lucifer leans in close, sniffing the air around Mercury just as Maze had done. His eyes are narrowed in concentration, mouth drawn in a straight line. “You’re right, Maze,” he says in a low, careful voice. His eyes flicker up to meet yours. “Care to explain?”

Understanding dawns on you. “ _ That’s _ why John sent me here,” you say, more to yourself. “He thought you’d be more inclined to help once you knew.”

“Knew what?” Maze demands. 

“That Merc was conceived in Hell,” you say. 

Lucifer’s face is blank for a moment, and then his mouth splits into a delighted smirk. He laughs, straightening his stance and swiping his cup from the bar. “Goodness, Lola. You and John have been busy,” he says. “How in the blazes did you manage to get pregnant in Hell?”

“And escape,” Maze adds, leaning on the counter. 

“It’s a long story,” you tell them, adjusting Merc. “Which I don’t have time to get into right now. So, if neither of you have seen John, have you heard of any strange murders in town? He was investigating some last I knew.” 

“Sorry, can’t help you,” Lucifer says. 

You make a noise of annoyance. “Can’t or won’t?”

“Won’t,” Lucifer admits. “I see no reason to get involved. Even if your child is kin, I get absolutely nothing from this. So, ta. Good luck.” He toasts you with the last of his drink, downing it before placing the empty cup back down. “You’re free to leave now.” 

Well fuck. You’re really in no position to argue. If you didn’t have Merc you certainly would have, but your kid’s safety comes first. 

“Come on, Merc. We’ll find him on our own,” you sigh, sweeping her mess into the bag before slinging it and the carrier onto your shoulder. “Let’s hope the First hasn’t gotten to him.”

Lucifer stops you as you move to walk past him. “What did you just say?”

“The First of the Fallen,” you repeat. “He’s got it out for John ever since we escaped.” A thought strikes you and you smirk, putting your stuff back down. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Lucifer snaps. 

“Last time I saw the First, he looked mighty comfy on your throne.”

“HE WHAT?!” Lucifer bellows, the air practically crackling with his anger. 

Merc jumps at the sound and starts to cry, forcing you to bounce and sway to try and comfort her. 

“Maze, do you hear this?!” Lucifer rants. “The First, thinking he can just take the throne? Preposterous!” 

“I thought you didn’t want it?” Maze sneers, unfazed by his outburst. 

“I don’t,” Lucifer insists. “But I’d rather it sit empty than have  _ him _ on it.” 

“You’ll be happy to know John got him good,” you say. “He can’t collect John’s soul without going to war with the Second and Third.” 

“Serves him right! Only a bloody amateur would fall into that trap!” Lucifer huffs. Merc is still crying and he sighs. “Come now, child. Stop that. Here.”

He leans forward and makes his eyes red. Mercury starts to giggle through the tears. Then, without warning, she launches herself out of your arms. You gasp and scramble to grab for her, cursing yourself for forgetting that she likes to do such things. Lucifer is quick, catching her instantly. He holds her at arm's length, looking terrified and disgusted all the same time. 

“Aw, she likes you,” Maze mocks. 

“Why didn't I notice this before? She is the spitting image of her father,” Lucifer says. “All she needs is a tiny trench coat, a red tie and a cigarette.”

“Merc, for fuck’s sake,” you mutter, reaching for the girl. “Stop throwing yourself the Devil. I get enough of that from your father.” 

“You and John, huh?” Maze asks as you carefully take your daughter back from Lucifer. “Does he still do that thing with his mouth?”

You chuckle. “You’re going to have to be more specific,” you say. “He does so many wonderful things with that mouth.” 

Maze nods in agreement while Lucifer pouts. “Am I the only one out of the three of us who hasn’t shagged Constantine?” he asks. “Starting to feel left out.”

“I’ll put in a good word,” you tell him. “Are you going to help or not?”

“Not for free,” Lucifer says. 

“You can’t have our souls.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Like I care about those,” he says. “No. All it will cost you is a favor.” 

“What kind of favor?” you ask. 

Lucifer shrugs. “Just a favor,” he says. “I’ll let you know when I need it.”

“Fine, deal,” you say. 

“Excellent, now, I still don’t know where Constantine is,” Lucifer says. “However, I do know someone who might be able to help. We’ll go speak to her.” He turns to Maze. “Ask around, see if our demon contacts know anything. And do be as  _ persuasive _ as you need to be.” 

The smile on Maze’s face is frightening. 

“Thanks,” you say, grabbing Merc’s stuff while balancing the girl on your hip. “The sooner we find him, the better.” 

“Yes, well, after you,” Lucifer says. 

You take the lead, walking out out of the club with the Devil at your side. After securing Merc in her seat, you climb in the driver's side while Lucifer rides shotgun.

“Who are we going to see?” you ask, starting the car. Merc is fussy, annoyed to be confined once more. 

“I know a detective who can help,” Lucifer says. “I've helped her on several cases. We're practically partners really.”

“Does she know who you are?” you ask, pulling out of your parking space. 

“Oh, I’ve told her,” he says. “She doesn’t believe me, of course.” 

“Probably just as well,” you say. “If she’s a detective, she’s already in danger. Adding mystical beings makes it so much worse.” 

“Enough about my detective friend,” Lucifer says. “I’m more interested in how you made an honest man out of John Constantine.” 

You snort. “That’s impossible. No one has the power to make John honest,” you say. “To answer your question though, we have a connection.” 

Lucifer scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Humans,” he says. “How utterly romantic.” 

“No, a magical one,” you explain. 

Lucifer’s eyes light up. “Oh, now that  _ is _ more interesting,” he says. “That’s what I’m feeling from you. Thought it was just the runes.” 

“Yet another long story,” you say. “In fact, to save time, I’ll give you the basics. I died, my soul went to Heaven, John brought it back and tethered me to him. Now we have magically connected souls. Can do awesome things, like tracking. Only, that’s not working right now, which means—”

“Something is blocking it, I follow,” Lucifer says. “I thought I smelled the stink of Heaven on you.” 

“Alright, stop smelling me and my child,” you say. “It’s weird.” 

“It wafts off of you in waves,” he says. “By the way, I should warn you, if you feel the intense urge to sleep with me, it’s completely normal.” 

“I would roll my eyes, if I haven’t been fantasizing about it,” you say. 

“Comes with the territory,” Lucifer says. “Along with other charms.” 

“Like what?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” 

Detective Chloe Decker is not what you’re expecting. Though, it would make sense for Lucifer to want to spend time with a detective when they are utterly gorgeous. She looks deeply engrossed in what she’s doing when you arrive at her desk. 

“Detective Decker, looking radiant as ever,” Lucifer says. 

“What do you want, Lucifer?” she asks, barely sparing him a glance. 

“Actually, I’d like to introduce you to someone,” Lucifer says, motioning to you. 

Chloe looks up, noticing you and Merc for the first time. You see her eyes move between the toddler and Lucifer, widening with shock. 

“No, no, she’s not mine,” Lucifer says immediately. “Bloody hell.” 

“Oh, good,” Chloe relaxes. “Detective Chloe Decker, Miss…?”

“Constantine,” you say, removing a playing card from your back pocket. You flip it over to show her. “Lola Constantine. I’m hoping you can help me find someone.” 

Lucifer raises his eyebrow, but remains silent. Of course the card wouldn't work on him.

But on Chloe it does. She reads it carefully. “You’re a long way from Atlanta, Detective,” she says. 

Lucifer frowns at the title, but you shoot him a warning glare as you tuck the card away. “Just Lola,” you say. “And I’m looking for my husband, John Constantine. I haven't been able to reach him for several days.” 

“I’m sorry he’s missing, but I’m a homicide detective,” Chloe says. 

“Well, that’s why I brought her to you,” Lucifer says with a charming smile. “Seems John came to LA to investigate a series of strange murders.” 

“I haven’t heard from him since he got here, please,” you beg. 

“How do you two know each other?” Chloe asks, motioning to you and Lucifer. 

“John’s an old acquaintance,” Lucifer explains. 

Chloe sighs heavily, eyes falling to Merc. “Who’s this little lady?” she asks, expression softening considerably. 

“Mercury,” you say. 

Chloe gives the child a wide smile, which Mercury returns. “Do you have a recent photo of John?” she asks. “We did have a string of strange murders and there was a private investigator asking questions.” 

Your phone is buried in the diaper bag. “Here, hold her,” you tell Lucifer, shoving Merc into his hands, despite his protests. You dig around until you find your phone, bringing up a photo of John. 

When you look at Chloe, she’s fighting a smirk as Lucifer holds Merc at arm’s length again, like he's afraid she's going to bite him or something. “May I?” she asks, motioning to the girl. 

Merc seems okay so you nod. Lucifer looks relieved when Chloe carefully takes the toddler from him with practised ease. 

“Are you a mom?” you ask. 

Chloe nods with a smile. “I also have a daughter,” she says. “My ex-husband and I were partners too.”

There's the connection. Lucifer must have seen it and figured Chloe would empathize with you. Whatever gets you the answers you are looking for. It does feel nice to be around someone who understands.

“Ah yes, Trixie. Another child who insists on hugging me,” Lucifer scoffs. 

You and Chloe share an eye roll as you lean in to show her the picture of John. “Dada,” Merc announces, touching the screen. 

You smile fondly, ruffling her curls. Chloe also smiles briefly before handing the phone back. “I remember seeing him,” she says. “The case wasn’t mine, but he was here. Let me pull up the notes.” 

She sits at her desk, bouncing Merc on her knee. After a few clicks, she brings up the file. Lucifer and you crowd around her to look. “Yeah, says here he was found with the murderer, who was mumbling some nonsense about demons.” 

“Wait, so the case is solved?” you ask. “Shit.” 

“You sure John didn’t bolt?” Lucifer asks. 

You glare at him as Chloe lets out a shocked, “Lucifer!” 

“I already told you why he wouldn’t,” you snap, reading the file notes. The name of a hotel catches your eye and you point to it. “Wait, is that where he’s staying?”

“At least that’s what he told us,” Chloe says. She stands and hands Merc to you. “Lucifer and I will go check it out.” 

“I should go with you,” you say. “He’s my husband.” 

“Absolutely not,” Chloe says, pulling her jacket off the back of her chair. “Just focus on Mercury. We’ll take care of it.” 

“Why does he get to go?” you ask, pointing at Lucifer. “Last I checked, he’s not a detective.”

“Neither are you,” Lucifer says. At Chloe’s confused expression he adds. “Fake ID. She’s a civilian.” 

“Fuck you!” you snap. 

Chloe is clearly angry at being lied to. “Look, Mrs. Constantine,” she says, suddenly all business. “We’ll call you if we find anything. Right now, the best option is for you to go to your hotel and let your daughter get some rest.” 

“Better yet, you can stay with me,” Lucifer offers, with a radiant smile. At your suspicious look, he continues. “It’s much better than a hotel and Maze is close, if you need her.” 

You get what he’s trying to say. He’ll deal with the human side of things, you go get an update on the mystical side. You sigh heavily and write your cell number on a piece of paper. “Please call me the second you find something,” you urge, handing the number to Chloe. 

She gives you a sympathetic nod and puts the paper in her pocket. “We will. Go get some rest.” 

As he walks by, you grab Lucifer’s arm to stop him. “Lucifer,” you plead. “If the First...if John doesn’t…” 

“Relax, lovely,” he says, leaning in close. He places a reassuring hand on your lower back, sending a wave of heat through your body. “I said I would help find the blond scoundrel and I will. You have my word.” 

Fuck he smells amazing, like fire and expensive whiskey. It's dizzying, but you can't help but step in a little closer.

“Easy, Lola,” he purrs. “What would your dear husband say?” 

You snort with laughter. “Oh please, you act like he wouldn’t be doing the same thing. I think we both know what he’d say,” you respond. 

“Now there’s something I look forward to hearing more about,” Lucifer says. “Until later.” 

He slinks away and you watch him go, heart beating wildly in your chest. Suddenly, Merc’s tiny finger pokes you in the eye and you look down at her all too innocent brown ones. “Alright, I deserved that.” 

Lucifer’s apartment is ridiculous. There Is so much booze, you just stare at it in awe, until Merc starts to cry. After changing her into a fresh diaper and stripping her down to a onesie, you set up some toys in the living room and let her down to explore. Her walking is very unsteady, but she doesn’t let it stop her. You watch her toddle around for a bit, smiling at how much she’s grown in the last year. 

You and John have as well. More you than John, but still. Yes you’re together and yes he lives with you, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t go off and do John things. And by some divine miracle, it works. This is the first time you’ve had to track him down after a job, which is why it’s so unsettling. He doesn’t always check-in, but he never disappears anymore. 

“Where are you?” you mutter. 

You try the connection, but still nothing. 

“If you could talk, those visions of yours would really come in handy,” you say to your daughter, resting your chin on your hand. She wobbles on her unsteady legs and falls onto her bottom, before rolling onto her back with her feet in the air. 

The door to Lucifer’s apartment opens and Maze strolls in. “Is he here?” she asks. 

You shake your head as Merc tries to roll over. Maze comes to a stop next to her, head cocked with curiosity.

“It looks broken,” she says, gesturing to the toddler. 

You laugh. “Nah, she’s fine,” you say. “Still learning.” 

“Shouldn’t you do something about that?” Maze asks as Merc starts to whimper when she fails to sit up. 

“She’ll figure it out,” you say with a wave of your hand. “Did you find anything?”

“Nothing yet,” Maze says, crossing over to the bar. “I’ll hit the club tonight and see what I can drag out of those lowlifes.” 

Merc finally rights herself, shooting you a wide grin. You slide off the couch to sit with her and she scrambles into your lap.

“I still want to know how you got pregnant and escaped Hell,” Maze says, eyeing you suspiciously. 

“You sure you want to hear it? I told you, it's a long story,” you say. 

“Then make it short,” Maze orders.

You sigh as Merc starts to climb you like a jungle gym. Knowing she's hungry, you hoist yourself off the floor and make towards the food you had bought on the way over. “Well, it all started when I died…” 

You tell Maze the cliffsnotes version of the last few years of your life while you feed Mercury some lunch. The demon listens carefully, not moving or making a sound the entire time, except to occasionally sip her drink. When you finish, she stares at you for several moments, unblinking. 

“So, this child isn’t normal,” she eventually states. 

“Normal is overrated,” you scoff, cleaning your daughter’s face. Now that she’s eaten, her eyes are droopy and she yawns loudly. You readjust on the couch, leaning back so she's laying on your chest. You drape her blanket over her. “Lucifer called her ‘kin’,” you recall. “Don’t suppose you know what that means?” 

Maze moves finally, dropping onto the other end of the couch. “She was conceived in Hell, so she has a little demon blood,” Maze says. “You probably have it too. John does, I know that.” 

“He what now?” 

Maze smirks, “Still keeping his secrets, I see,” she chuckles. 

“When doesn’t he?” you scowl. He and you are going to have a long talk when you get home. “So demon blood and being Touched by Heaven equals kin with Lucifer. Good to know.” 

Maze studies Mercury as the little girl looks back at her. Your daughter sucks her thumb, content for the first time since you left Georgia. 

“You’re not a fan of humans, are you?” you ask. 

“Not humans like the detective he runs around with,” she says. “Making him...change.” 

“The horror,” you tease. 

“He’s the Devil,” Maze says angrily. “He shouldn’t show any weakness.” 

You can tell you hit a nerve and you switch topics. Last thing you want is an angry demon on your hands. “I just hope they find something in John’s hotel room. The only time the connection failed was when the First broke it,” you say, smoothing Merc’s curls back. The little girl has finally drifted off to sleep. “When did you and John hook up?”

Maze grins. “Couple of years ago,” she says, raising her eyebrow at you. “That doesn’t seem to bother you.” 

“Sex is sex,” you say with a wave of your hand. “John and I are married, but there’s never been an official exclusiveness agreement. It just sort of happened with the connection. And who am I to get jealous of shit that went down before we were a thing? It’s stupid.” 

“You talk about commitment, and yet you lust after Lucifer,” Maze points out. 

“On come on, it’s Lucifer. He’s hot,” you say. “Plus, commitment and exclusiveness doesn't always have to go hand in hand. John would lust after him too. Guaranteed.” 

Maze laughs softly and gets to her feet. “I’ve got work to do. You should get some sleep,” she says. “You look like shit.”

You watch her strut away, eyeing her with appreciation. Everyone is telling you to sleep. Damn how tired do you look? 

Alone once more, you haul yourself off the sofa, careful not to wake Merc. You seek out the spare bedroom you had dumped your belongings in. After laying Merc in her pac-n-play, you strip down to your tank top and underwear, before crawling between the expensive sheets. Your body is beyond exhausted, having not been with John to recharge in a long time. You also haven't really slept in the last 48 hours. You try to send him reassurance, just in case by some miracle he can still feel you. 

_ Come back to us, you frustrating man,  _ you think as you allow sleep to finally claim you. 

Hours later, a warm body slides up behind you, deft fingers gently drawing your hair away from your neck. Through your sleepy haze, you mutter, “Johnny? Baby, is that you?”

“Afraid not,” Lucifer coos in your ear. “Only the Devil.” 

You sigh heavily, leaning back into the comforting warmth. “So you didn’t find him,” you grumble. 

“We found his stuff,” Lucifer says, hand sliding down your arm to your hip.

“Told you to call me when you found something,” you say through a large yawn.

“We did,” Lucifer's breath ghosts across your neck and you shudder. “You didn't answer. Came back to check on you. Detective Decker is in the living room with it now. Convinced her to bring it with us.” 

You sit up. “Was there a brown leather bag?” you ask. 

Lucifer nods, propping his head up with his hand. “Hideously tattered thing,” he says. “But what’s the rush. Let’s lay awhile.” 

“Later, after we find John,” you say, untangling yourself from the blankets. “I have to check something.” 

Mercury is still fast asleep so you leave her be as you hurry out of the room. Chloe is standing by the couch, checking her phone. She looks up when you and Lucifer enter. “The Front Desk hasn’t seen him,” she announces. “He was scheduled to check out yesterday, so they released his things.” 

You go straight for John’s bag. “Please, please be here,” you pray, digging through the contents. 

“What are you looking for?” Chloe asks. 

“And keep looking. This view is quite enjoyable,” Lucifer says, leaning against the bar to oogle you. 

“Lucifer, she’s married, tone it down,” Chloe sighs with exasperation. 

“It’s quite alright, Detective,” Lucifer says, pouring himself a drink. “If I know Constantine, he doesn’t mind sharing.” 

“You can’t assume—”

“No, he’s right,” you say, taking some clothes out of the bag. “John and I are open—aha! Knew it!”

You draw out a rock and Chloe looks confused. “Err...what is it?”

Grinning, you turn to Lucifer, who straightens excitedly. “Ahh, the nails of Saint Padwa,” he says, putting his glass down. 

“And one’s missing,” you say. “Which means, John has it.” 

“He is smart, I’ll give him that,” Lucifer admits, coming to stand in front of you.

“How is this supposed to help?” Chloe asks. 

“The nails are drawn to each other,” you say, showing her the nail and how it’s pointing east. “If he really has the other one, we can use this to track him.” 

“A nail?” Chloe questions. 

“It’s hard to explain,” you tell her. “We’ll just go with saying it’s magic.” 

Chloe is still perplexed. 

“I’m going to get dressed,” you tell them. 

Keeping the rock in your hand, you hurry back to the room to put clothes on. When you return, Chloe is on the phone. You wave Lucifer over when her back is turned.

“We need to go to John without her,” you say in a law voice so she can’t hear. “She has no idea what we’re up against.” 

“I agree,” Lucifer says. “Detective Decker provides...complications. If things get dicey, I won’t be able to defend myself.” 

“Do you think she’d watch Merc?” you ask. 

“Oh, that’s a good angle. Worth a shot,” he says. “Let me do the talking.”

Chloe hangs up and Lucifer gives her his dazzling smile. “What?” she asks, immediately suspicious. 

“Lola and I need to pop out for a moment. Would you be a dear and watch over the spawn—”

“Mercury!” 

“Sorry, Mercury, for an hour or two,” Lucifer says. “We’d be forever grateful.”

“What? No! I’m not going to play babysitter while you two go off together and do god knows what,” Chloe says. “I have a job I need to get back to, Lucifer. I put out a BOLO for John Constantine. I can pass this off to Missing Persons and they can help from there.” 

“Please, Detective,” Lucifer says. “Lola and I have one lead we’d like to try. If someone did take John, they may be after the little one next. You’d be protecting an innocent. Isn’t that what you cops live for?”

“Why would they come after his child?” Chloe asks. 

“I love my husband, but he’s an asshole. He has a lot of enemies,” you chime in. “We don’t know if any of them have found out about Merc yet. Please. If this doesn’t pan out, we’ll leave it to the police.” 

Chloe clenches her jaw, studying you both through narrowed eyes. “I really think you should stay put,” she says. “I can follow up on the lead. This way there's backup if necessary.” 

“I’ll owe you a favor,” Lucifer suddenly says, startling you and Chloe. Your eyebrows shoot up as you glance at him. 

“Really? You would owe  _ me  _ a favor?” Chloe asks. “I thought everyone owed  _ you  _ favors.” 

“Yes, well, time is of the essence. And we can’t afford to argue,” Lucifer says. “So, how about it, Detective? A favor from  _ the  _ Lucifer. This includes sex by the way.” 

“Dude, take the deal,” you urge. 

“Do I have to wait to use the favor, or can I use it now?” Chloe asks. 

“Why, Detective,” Lucifer exclaims, sounding excited. He reaches for the buttons on his shirt. “I’m sure Lola wouldn’t mind waiting—”

“Stop!” Chloe exclaimed, holding her hand up. “That’s not the favor I want.” 

“Oh, well, that’s disappointing,” Lucifer pouts. “Alright, what’s the favor.” 

“On second thought, maybe I will wait,” Chloe smirks. “Wouldn’t want to waste it.” 

Lucifer looks both nervous and excited. 

“Great,” you say, clutching the rock to your chest. “Merc is still asleep. There’s food for her in the refrigerator if she wakes up hungry. Diapers and stuff are in the room, and if she’s cranky, give her her blankie and sing to her.” 

Chloe nods with understanding, shrugging out of her jacket. 

“We’ll take my car, it’s faster,” Lucifer says as you two step into the elevator. On the way down, he eyes you. “Stop fidgeting. It’s distracting.” 

“My husband is missing and I have to leave my child with someone I barely just met,” you say. “I’m allowed to be fidgety.” 

“Fair enough,” Lucifer says.

“What if demons come here looking for her?” you suddenly wonder out loud.

“Highly unlikely,” Lucifer says. “Every demon knows who owns this club. They wouldn’t dare.” 

“But...what if they do?” you can’t help but ask. Motherhood does that. Makes you paranoid about every possibility in the world. At home it's easy; living in a magical safehouse offers more security than you thought possible. It's when you have to leave that the anxiety starts.

“If they are stupid enough, then they will have to deal with Maze,” Lucifer says as the elevator doors open. 

“Who will have to deal with me?” Maze asks, moving so you can step out.

“Any demons looking for Merc,” you say. 

“Don’t know if it’s demon related,” she says, looking at Lucifer. “My contacts don’t seem to know anything. Even with a little extra persuasion.” 

“Lola and I are going to track Constantine,” Lucifer explains. “Detective Decker is upstairs with the child. Play nice.” 

“Can't guarantee that I will,” she grumbles, stepping into the elevator.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Lucifer says, to which you shoot him a doubtful look. 

Lucifer’s car is faster. Terrifyingly so. You hold the nail in one hand while the other clutches the edge of your seat as he speeds in the direction the nail points. 

“Look, you may be immortal, but I’m not,” you snap. “Not without John at least. Slow the fuck down.”

“As I said before, time is of the essence,” Lucifer says. “If it’s one thing I’ve learned working with the police, it’s that.” 

“Thirty minutes ago you tried to keep me in bed,” you remind him as he takes a sharp right. You stomach churns unpleasantly and you fight the urge to be sick.

“We didn’t have a lead then,” Lucifer says. 

“Man, you  _ like  _ this stuff,” you realize. “The investigating and danger.” 

Lucifer grins. “That I do, Lola. That I do,” he says. 

“Wait, stop!” you exclaim when the nail suddenly switches positions. 

Tires squealing, Lucifer pulls over. You both hurry out of the car. Following the direction of the nail, you speed down the sidewalk until the nail points down an alley. 

“Damn, I wish I had my shotgun,” you say as you and Lucifer continue down the path.

“Stay behind me,” Lucifer orders, moving a few steps ahead. “Rather I be attacked first, considering it won’t hurt.” 

“By all means,” you say. “I think Mazikeen was right. I’m not feeling any demonic energy.” 

“Nor am I,” Lucifer says. “Ugh, warehouses. Why is it always warehouses?” 

Sure enough, the nail points directly at a warehouse. You tuck it into your jacket as you and Lucifer creep towards the side door. It’s open so you silently slip in. At first you don’t see anyone. The back room is cluttered with shelves and boxes, which you both carefully maneuver around. Lucifer keeps his body in front of yours protectively, which strikes you as an odd thing for the Devil to do. You let it go, deciding analyzing Lucifer is too much work. 

In the distance you suddenly hear a banging sound. Instinctively, you move to hurry towards it, but Lucifer grabs you. “Don’t be stupid,” he says into your ear. “Let’s see what we’re up against first.” 

The warehouse is packed with various shipping containers. Men with guns patrol, but there doesn’t seem to be anything special about them. 

“Oh, how boring,” Lucifer whispers. “Standard men for hire.” 

From one of the crates, John’s voice rings out, muffled but clearly irritated. “Oi! Wankers! How ‘bout something to eat?” he calls. “Bloody starving in here!” 

You can’t help but chuckle. “At least he’s okay,” you whisper. “Now, how do we get to him?” 

“With devilish good looks and charm,” Lucifer says and strolls towards the men. 

You curse and duck behind a crate, activating your invisibility rune. 

“Excuse me, gents!” Lucifer calls, drawing the gunmen’s attention. “It would seem you are holding a colleague of mine hostage.” 

All the men point their guns at him, but he doesn’t flinch. 

“Lucifer bloody Morningstar!” John calls from the crate. “What took you so bloody long?”

“Patience is a virtue, Johnny,” Lucifer says back. 

“We are getting paid to turn him in alive,” one man says. “Leave now, or we’ll shoot.” 

“Whoever hired you, bet I can pay more,” Lucifer says. The sounds of their guns cocking would scare anyone else. He just looks bored. “So money isn’t the key? Shame, that usually works.” 

Unseen, you sneak up to one of the men, giving him a swift punch. He goes down, out cold, and his buddies look around wildly. 

“That works too,” Lucifer says. He casually strolls towards the nearest gunman, who starts firing. It does nothing of course and Lucifer knocks him out. 

While the men focus on the assailant they can see, you dodge between them, taking out another guy. Bullets are flying and bouncing, forcing you to duck behind a crate to avoid being hit. You see one man try to sneak up behind Lucifer, but you throw your chain tattoo out to wrap around his ankle, yanking him away.

You need to get to John. Biting your lip, you take a chance and book it. A sharp hot pain shoots through your abdomen, making you scream and fall to your knees. Your invisibility slips as your hand presses to the bullet wound. Fingers coated in blood, you slump against the nearest shipping container. 

“Lucifer!” you gasp through the pain. 

The man is still fighting the last thug. “Just a moment, darling,” he calls back. “Little busy right now.” 

John bangs on the doors of the container. “What’s going on out there?!” he bellows. 

Lucifer takes out the remaining mercenary and straightens his suit jacket. “Humans and their firearms,” he tuts, turning to you. His eyes grow wide and he hurries to your side. “Lola!”

“Don’t worry about me, get John,” you order. 

“You’re shot.” 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” you snap. “I’ll be fine. Get John out!”

Lucifer jogs to the container and breaks the lock. When the doors swing open, John is there, looking disheveled but otherwise unharmed. As soon as he steps out, the connection flares back to life. He nearly collapses when he feels your pain, forcing Lucifer to catch him. 

“Lola!” John exclaims as he sees you pulling yourself up to stand.

“John!” you respond. He pushes off of Lucifer, running to you and gathering you into his arms. The second his mouth collides with yours, the pain melts away and you feel your wound start to heal. 

He presses you to the container, mouth hot and eager as it devours yours. You groan, chasing his tongue, pulling his body flush to you.

“I’m all for a good make out session, but she is bleeding, you know,” Lucifer drawls. 

You pry yourself away from John and lift your shirt so Lucifer can see the bullet fall out as the wound knits itself closed. 

John runs his thumb across the fresh scar. “You should be more careful, love.”

Now that you can stand, you glare at John and he takes a step back. 

“Don’t punch me,” he says. “I was kidnapped. Can’t help that.”

“Oh I don't want to punch you for being kidnapped. I want to punch you for sending me to the Devil for help,” you tell him. 

“Well, it worked,” John says, adjusting his coat. He turns to Lucifer. “What do we owe you, mate?”

“I’m not your mate, Constantine. Your wife owes me a favor,” he says. “But you owe us both an explanation as to how you wound up trapped in a box.” 

“What happened?” you ask. 

“Seems these lads were paid to deliver and sell me on the magical black market,” John explains. 

“Paid by who?” you demand. 

“Midnite, who else?” John sighs. “He even proofed the container. Used sigils to block our connection. How’d you find me?”

“Saint Padwa nails.”

John smirks. “Always my clever girl,” he says, stepping in for another kiss. 

You grant it, arms locked around his neck to pull him in close. His presence relaxes you for the first time in weeks.

“Do we need to deal with this Midnite person?” Lucifer asks. 

With one arm around your waist, John draws back and shakes his head. “Nah, no need. Already got something planned.” 

“You and Midnite need to just whip them out and measure already,” you grumble. “Can we get out of here please?”

“How’s Merc?” John asks as you, him and Lucifer walk away from the unconscious thugs. 

“Missing you. Her walking is getting better,” you tell him. “And apparently she likes Lucifer.” 

“You brought her along?” John questions. 

“You were missing and no one could watch her!” you snap. “And while we’re on the subject, how about checking in from time to time when you're on a job, huh?”

“Oi, I—”

“Oh, don’t you two start,” Lucifer interrupts. “You were so worried about him and now you look like you want to slug him.” 

“It’s what we do,” you shrug. 

“That and shag,” John says with a grin, hand slipping down to grab your ass. “Got a ciggie, Morningstar?” 

“Afraid I’m out,” Lucifer says dryly. 

“Bollocks. We gotta make a stop then.” 

\---

Mercury is crying when you arrive at Lucifer’s. Chloe is clearly distraught, bouncing the toddler gently as she sways in a circle. Lucifer freezes at the image, if only for a moment. 

Maze is on the couch, head in her hands. “Make it stop!” 

“I can’t!” Chloe tells her. “I don’t know what’s wrong. Why don’t you try?”

“Don’t even think about handing me that thing!” 

“She's a baby, Mazikeen,” you say with exasperation. “How many times do I have to say it?” 

“Dada! Mama!” Merc gasps, tears instantly stopping. She wiggles until Chloe puts her down, then starts towards John as fast as she can. Which isn’t very. 

John grins and drops his coat on Lucifer’s bar, hurrying to meet his daughter. He scoops her up, sending her into a fit of giggles. You smile lovingly while Lucifer looks bored with the display. 

“John you are positively domestic now,” he says, moving to stand next to the detective. “It’s disappointing.”

“Agreed,” Maze says, getting to her feet. “Such a waste.” She saunters by John, pausing next to him to smile. “Constantine, you’re looking well.” 

You feel John’s excitement and wave of desire, but considering he’s holding his daughter, he clears his throat and keeps his smirk small. “Mazikeen.” 

Chloe’s arms are crossed and she looks bewildered and confused. 

“Thank you for watching Merc,” you say to her. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad your husband is okay,” she says. “You're bleeding!” She immediately is at your side to examine you.

You look down at your blood-stained shirt. “Oh that? It’s nothing. See.” You show her the lack of wound.

“Then whose blood is that?”

“It's complicated,” you say.

Chloe looks even more confused. “Where did you find him?” 

“Locked in a warehouse where a group of mercenaries were holding him so they could sell him on the magical black market,” Lucifer answers without missing a beat. 

Chloe’s expression is furious to say the least. She glares daggers at Lucifer. 

“Babe, we should get washed up,” you suggest. “Let’s be anywhere but here.” 

“Right behind you, love,” John says, following you out of the living room and into the spare room. 

As you close the door behind you, John places Merc in the pac-n-play so he can pull you into a tight hug. He’s in desperate need of a shower, but you cling to him anyways. 

“John…” 

“I know, love,” he says. “I know. But I’m here. I’m alright.” 

“I’m not going to ask you to stop,” you say. “I knew what I was getting into when I married you. Just...take a break. Be home for awhile. If not for me, than for her. She misses you when you’re gone.” 

John sighs, casting a look at his daughter, who gives him a wide smile. “Yeah, alright,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll come home for a bit.” 

You kiss him gently before patting his cheek. “Now go wash up,” you say. “You smell horrible.” 

“Gee, thanks,” John huffs, but smirks as he shuffles away to do as you say. 

You watch him go with a smile, relieved that he’s safe. Shrugging out of your jacket, you unbutton your bloody shirt and let it drop to the floor. Pulling a clean one from your suitcase, you feel John's hunger and shoot him a smirk. He catches your eye as he walks backwards into the bathroom. The lusty look says it all and a single word floats through your head. 

_ Later… _

Your smirk widens. “Damn right.” 

He closes the door just as the bedroom door bangs open. 

“Well, that was an adventure,” Lucifer says, watching you tug the shirt on over your head. “How’s Constantine?”

“His usual self,” you say. “Thank you for all your help. It’s fucking exhausting keeping this family together.” 

“One can only imagine.” 

“Did you get an earful from your detective friend?” you ask as Merc reaches for Lucifer. 

He wrinkles his nose, but picks her up regardless. This surprises you, considering his disdain earlier. Maybe he feels obligated since she's kin. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he says as she starts to touch his face.

“So, this favor I owe you, any idea when you’ll cash in?” you ask. 

“No worries, Lola,” Lucifer says. “It won’t effect the spawn.” Merc shoves her fingers in his mouth. “What is she looking for?”

You chuckle and take her back. “Nothing. She just does that when she wants you to shut up,” you tell him. After laying a wet kiss on the little girl’s cheek, you put her on the floor to wander. “Or probably payback for calling her spawn. I wonder, how does Satan himself wind up working with the police?” 

Lucifer chuckles. “It was a new and exciting adventure,” he says, taking a step closer. “New and exciting can be...addictive.” 

Lush washes over you again, only this time, it’s accompanied by John’s amusement. He would find it funny that you’re attracted to Lucifer. 

“Despite your magic and protection runes, you’re not immune to my charms,” Lucifer says, as if he’s thinking out loud. 

“Should I be?” you ask. 

“One would think,” Lucifer says. “Detective Decker is, and there isn’t an ounce of magic in her.” 

You shrug. “Maybe it’s not about magic,” you say. “Maybe it’s about her as a person and what she means to you.” 

Lucifer doesn’t respond. He seems lost in thought, so you let him be, focusing on Merc, who is currently sitting on the floor with her toys. 

“You and Constantine,” he eventually says. “You make each other vulnerable, weak. Why do you stay together? I don’t understand.” 

“Vulnerable doesn’t automatically equal weakness,” you say. “We tried to be apart. Each time we were dragged back together. Especially after Merc was born. Yeah, we make each other vulnerable, but we found that makes us stronger, because now we have something more important at stake. Something worth fighting for.” 

“That and our magical connection makes sex bloody incredible,” John says, strolling out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Where are my clothes, love?”

“Does it now?” Lucifer asks with a smirk. 

You rolls your eyes and hand John a fresh pair of clothes. He disappears back into the bathroom while Lucifer is eyeing you with amusement.

“Tell me more about this incredible sex,” he insists. 

“No. Not while Merc is in the room,” you say. 

Lucifer frowns down at the toddler. “Don’t you ever get tired of ruining your parents’ fun?” he asks her. 

You hit him on the arm. “Don’t tell her shit like that!” you scold. 

Lucifer grabs your hand, pulling you down to sit next to him on the bed. “I’m curious, Lola,” he says in a low voice. “What do you desire?”

The way he stares at you is hypnotizing and you find that you can’t look away. “To be happy,” you say. “To make sure my family is safe.” 

Lucifer huffs. “Boring,” he concludes, taking both yours hands, forcing you to give him your full attention. “Dig deeper. Right in this very moment, what do you desire?”

“I am not doing this with you, right now,” you tell him. 

Instead of being angry or annoyed, he’s excited. “Come on, darling, it’s alright,” he purrs, shifting closer. “You can tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” John asks, strolling out of the bathroom, fully clothed this time. 

“I’m just asking your lovely wife what she desires most,” Lucifer explains. 

“And I’m telling him I refuse to answer,” you say.

John climbs on the bed, crawling over to you. “Oh, come on, love,” he says. 

“Tell us what you want,” Lucifer urges, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

You look between him and John, your resolve slipping. “I really shouldn’t say.” 

“I already know,” John smirks. He leans in on your other side, making your head spin as you find yourself seated between them. “You forget, love. I know everything that's going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Oh well now you have to say something,” Lucifer pouts. “It’s not fair otherwise.” 

“I want both of you. I want to fuck both of you, one after the other,” you blurt out before you can stop yourself. “But do you know what I want more than that? I want to fucking sleep.” 

The laughter between the two of them washes away any embarrassment. 

“I’m just so tired,” you whine, leaning into John. 

“Come here, you,” he says, cupping your cheek. The kiss is sweet and a rush of calmness washes over you, making your eyes droop. “Get some sleep. I’ll take Merc while you rest. Give you a break.” 

“And once you wake, we can discuss your other desire,” Lucifer smirks. “I must say, I quite enjoy the mental image.”

He and John share a heated look before Lucifer gets to his feet and leaves. 

“Did we just plan a threesome with the Devil?” you question. 

John chuckles. “So it would seem,” he says. “Now, rest. You’re exhausted.” 

“What about you?” you ask as John slides off the bed. 

“Not much to do when you’re stuck in a shipping container,” he says, pulling back the blankets. “‘Cept sleep and wank. I’m just fine.” 

You giggle sleepily, climbing into bed. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” you tell him. “Don’t fucking do that to me again.” 

John scoops Mercury off the floor. “Per usual, no promises,” he says. “Come now, Merc. Let your mum sleep.” 

You smile at both of them, letting your eyes drift close as sleep claims you once more.

\---

Something rouses you from your slumber, but you’re not sure what. The room is dark, except for the bathroom light that’s been left on. Through the haze of sleep, panic sets in as you sit up, looking wildly around the room for Merc. 

She sleeps peacefully in the pac-n-play by your side. Relieved, you sink back into the pillows, feeling feverish. Maybe you’re coming down with something. 

Suddenly, the strangest sensation washes over your body, almost like hands gliding across your skin and a soft prick on your shoulder. It’s enough for you to stifle a moan. You glance to your right, but find the bed empty. Making sure Merc is still fast asleep, you slip out of bed and silently leave the room. 

Lucifer’s apartment is dark and quiet. You let the connection flare, seeking John’s presence. He beckons you, not with words but with his energy. Drawn to him, you follow his trail, body tingling with each step. Sounds start to become clearer; soft whispers at first but as you get closer, they turn into grunts and moans. 

You round a corner and the sight that greets you nearly takes your breath away. 

Lucifer’s bed is large and inviting, the black satin sheets in disarray as the Devil himself kneels on them. John is bent in front of him, face buried in his arms as Lucifer takes him from behind. You’re frozen, unable to do anything but gape at them. 

Lucifer is breathtaking, all hard muscle and flawlessness. 

So consumed by their lust, neither take notice of you at first. John eventually looks up, eyes meeting yours. He must not be able to read your thoughts because he seems worried, as if he’s questioning if you’re okay with this. 

The openness of your relationship had been discussed several times. You’re not an idiot. With his libido and being away from you, temptation was bound to come knocking. However, as far as you’re aware, he hadn’t acted on such feelings. You hadn’t either, the connection making it all too complicated. 

“You woke me up,” you smirk, making John instantly relax. 

Lucifer gives you a devious smile. “Well, you and Maze had such admiration for John, thought I’d give it a go,” he purrs, hips still thrusting forward. 

“M’flattered,” John groans, pushing himself up onto his hands. He beckons you forward with a nod. “Gonna jump in, love?”

“Yes, Lola, do join,” Lucifer pants. “We were counting on you to wake.” 

It’s then that you notice the bite mark on John’s shoulder, remembering the brief flash of pain. It was done to wake you up. Sneaky bastards. 

Your hands are on autopilot, removing your wrinkled clothing as fast as you can. Two sets of eyes watch your every move, taking in your naked frame as more is revealed. Your body is different since childbirth, something you’re still self concious about. John does his best to reassure you, usually paying particular attention to your wider hips and fuller breasts. Neither man seem to care about the light stretch marks or your other battle scars. They watch every movement hungrily as you walk towards the bed. 

The satin tickles your skin when you slide under John. He attacks your mouth in a rough kiss, rocking against you as Lucifer continues to fuck him. The connection is stronger than ever before, and suddenly you’re feeling every sensation John is. 

“Shit!” you gasp. “Fucking hell!” 

John grins, rolling your bottom lip between his teeth. “Felt that did you?” he coos. 

Fingers tangling in his hair, you close the distance to kiss him some more, eyes meeting Lucifer's over his shoulder. He is watching you intently, smirking when John's hand skims down your stomach. Two skillful fingers swipe through your wetness, making you groan.

John strokes you expertly, knowing exactly how much pressure he needs to reduce you to a shuddering mess. Your forehead falls to John's shoulder, moaning as he pants in your ear. 

Without a word, Lucifer reaches around to grasp John’s cock, pausing his own hips only to force John into you. 

John’s moan is almost comically loud, drowning out your own. His hand comes up to brace himself on the bed. “Bloody hell!” he growls. 

Pulling back, his eyes are wide when they meet yours and he looks at you with wonder and admiration. 

Lucifer thrusts back in, forcing John completely into you and despite being jarring, it feels so fucking  _ good _ . Your senses are on overload, John’s double pleasure overpowering yours. He’s trapped between you and Lucifer, trying to chase the feeling of your walls and Lucifer’s cock at the same time. 

Lucifer drapes himself along John, forcing him onto his elbows. Gripping the back of your neck, the Devil steals the kiss meant for your husband. 

You love kissing John. Always have. But kissing Lucifer is a whole other experience entirely. The two don't even compare. His taste is sweeter than any fruit you've ever had and while John's tongue is quick, Luci’s is lazy and slow. He strokes yours leisurely, making sure to explore every crevice he can find.

The weight of both men on top of you takes your breath away, Lucifer stealing the rest with his thorough tongue. 

It takes you a moment to realize that the energy flow has changed. A third presence slips in almost effortlessly, heightening your senses even more. Above you, John shudders violently, lips busying themselves with your neck. 

Lucifer draws back from your kiss with a loud groan. “So  _ this  _ is what the fuss is about?” he teases, nipping John’s neck on one side while you go for the shoulder. “I get it now.” 

“How are you doing that?” John gasps.

Lucifer smirks. “I’m the Devil,” he says simply, and then he bites him.

It's like a fucking feedback loop; pleasure and pain both coursing through you, then John, then Lucifer, only to return to you more powerful than before.

Talking is near impossible by that point. You shut your eyes and lose yourself in the feeling, only semi aware that the the room is starting to shake.

“Love, love, I can’t hold on,” John babbles.

You understand, kissing your husband as Lucifer keeps pounding into him. Stars explode before your eyes as John's cock brushes that spot deep inside. You clench around him, knowing it drives him insane. With Lucifer biting his neck and you kissing him hungrily, John's moan is swallowed when he comes inside you. Lucifer’s room trembles, items falling off their shelves until John slumps on top of you, twitching.

Lucifer carefully eases out of him, sitting back on his heels so John can flop down next to you. Turning on your side to face him, you stroke his hair back from his forehead. 

“You okay?” you giggle softly.

The lazy smile says it all and he reaches weakly to take your hand. “More than.”

Lucifer removes his condom and lays down on your other side. He’s still hard, but seems relaxed and in no rush to finish. He also looks deliciously disheveled, chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath.

“This energy is exhilarating,” he comments, grabbing a fresh condom from the nightstand. “It’s a wonder you two get anything done.” 

You and John laugh breathlessly, having had a similar conversation many times before. You're still wet and throbbing, which only intensifies when Lucifer spoons up behind you, hand stroking your hip. 

John watches his movements, carefully and you feel a pang of jealousy coming from him.

“Oh, Constantine, you're a complex man,” Lucifer comments on the feeling. “I just shagged you literally into your wife and she didn't bat an eye. Surely you aren't going to get possessive on us, are you?”

You eye John curiously, but he just smirks. “You misread my thoughts, Morningstar,” your husband drawls, scooting closer so you’re surrounded by both of them. “Jealousy comes from not being able to keep shagging her myself.”

Kissing you, John makes your body hum, which only grows when Lucifer’s hand slips between your legs. You groan as he strokes your slit, still slick from your arousal and John's seed.

“Glad you decided to join us,” John says, stroking your cheek. 

“Hard not to when you wake up horny and can feel your husband being fucked,” you say, turning your head to catch his thumb between your lips. 

Lucifer nuzzles your hair from your neck, revealing John’s initials. “Hmm, I wonder,” he says. He wraps his lips around the spot, sucking softly. The results are instantaneous. Heat shoots straight down to your core and you let John’s thumb go to moan loudly. 

“Ahh, I was right,” Lucifer grins, swirling the tips of his fingers around your clit. 

“Yeah, mate, it’s like a bloody switch,” John says, stretching his body along yours. “Do that while fucking her and she goes mad.” 

“Good to know,” Lucifer purrs. “Lift your leg, darling. There's a good girl.” 

When he slowly slides into you, you can’t help but arch your back. John takes advantage, squeezing your tits. “Good, ey?” he asks, earning a deep chuckle from Lucifer. 

You nod, gasping when the dark haired man withdraws, only to bury himself all the way. He fills you just as much as John does, but like with his kisses, he's slow and methodical while John is urgent and impatient. 

Lucifer fucks you as if he's savoring each thrust, making sure he draws out not only his own pleasure, but yours as well. Body on fire, you rock with him while your hands clutch John close, breathing in their unique and musky scents. 

John kisses his way down your chest, lips wrapping around your sensitive nipple, sucking greedily. Lucifer continues to attack that spot on your neck, alternating between sucking and licking the tattoo. 

Fuck, the differences between their lips is intoxicating. John with his rough, teasing nips and Lucifer with his soft, purposeful kisses is making you nearly convulse in their arms.

John lets your tits go so he can kiss his way down your stomach, leaving hickeys in his wake. When his tongue circles your clit, you yell, hands flying into his hair. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Nothing could prepare you for being fucked by Lucifer, while John sucks your clit between his lips.  _ Shit _ . Suddenly those differences between them are torturous; Lucifer slowly fucking you while John's quick tongue laps at your clit greedily. Pick a speed for fuck's sake!

A hand reaches around to grasp your tit, thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple John had been teasing only moments ago. At the same time, another hand grips your thigh, hoisting it over a pale shoulder. Both touches are unique in their own way, yet so very welcomed. 

“Our Johnny has a talented tongue, doesn’t he?” Lucifer purrs in your ear. 

“Our?”

John looks up from between your legs with a smirk, kissing your inner thigh. “Since when are you in this marriage, Morningstar?” he asks breathlessly. 

“We did just share you, Constantine,” Lucifer pants, teeth scraping your neck. “As long as my energy is combined with yours, you’re both mine.” 

John slides back up the bed, leaning over you to kiss him, sharing your taste. He’s hard again already, courtesy of the Devil’s magic no doubt. Or his own impressive stamina. You're not quite sure. He desperately wants to fuck you; you can feel it. Lucifer can too because he withdraws so John’s cock can replace his. Arm tightly around your waist, John works himself into you with quick, rough thrusts. Meanwhile, Lucifer kisses your neck, hands cupping your ass. He makes his way down your spine and you don’t think too much of it, until you feel his tongue swipe your asshole. 

Tensing immediately, you’re too wound up to speak. John runs a hand through Lucifer’s hair to get his attention. “Not there, mate,” he pants. “Not her thing.” 

Lucifer backs off immediately, returning to line his body up behind you. “No matter,” he says. “We’ll just have to share.” 

And they do. They take turns fucking you, while two mouths nip, suck and bite your neck and shoulders. First John kisses you, then Lucifer forces your face towards him so he can steal a kiss. Then the cycle repeats until you're nothing more than a piece of flesh for them to use anyway they see fit. 

You love every second of it.

It’s hard to tell whose cock is whose after a while. Two hard bodies slide and gyrate against you and soon even that’s not enough. You want, no need, more. Need to feel both of them at the same time. What would it be like to have one in your mouth while the other takes you?

As soon as the thought pops into your head, they spring into action. You’re manhandled onto your back and Lucifer rolls on top of you, taking you again. He and John move at the same time, both leaning in for a kiss, and you’re too dazed to pick. Two sets of delicious lips collides with yours in an electric kiss, tongues dancing wildly. John’s is hungrier, slipping into your mouth every time Lucifer leisurely withdraws. 

It’s over far too quickly, but then your knees are pushed to your chest and Lucifer pulls out so John can take his place. Your husband’s cock is thrust into you once more. Moaning, you clutch the sheets, twisting them as if they're the only thing keeping you grounded. Lucifer’s face looms closer and his mouth latches onto yours. 

Above you, John groans, fucking you deeply. “Try her mouth, Morningstar,” he grunts. “You think my tongue is wicked? You should try our girl’s.” 

“I was planning on it,” Lucifer chuckles, sitting back and smiling. He removes the condom, chucking it somewhere behind him while he strokes himself. Staring deep into your eyes, you feel that pull towards him and this time you're too weak to fight it.

“What do you desire, Lola?” he asks in a low voice. 

“Spitroast me,” you order. “Use my mouth while Johnny fucks me. Do it now.” 

With a growl, Lucifer shoves his cock past your lips and you groan. He starts to thrust into you every time John pulls back and you feel so full it’s exhilarating. 

Eyes shut, you suck on the piece of flesh, fighting your gag reflex each time he bumps the back of your throat. You drown in the sensations while sounds of panting and grunting roar in your ears. 

“Look at her,” John purrs. “Bloody magnificent.” 

“Would have to agree,” Lucifer grunts. You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, gathering the bead of precome. The taste is almost as sweet as his lips and you double your efforts, sucking harder. You feel John’s confusion at your urgency and Lucifer chuckles. 

“Told you, new is addictive,” he groans, running a hand through your hair. He shoots John a look. “You should try.” 

Your legs are wrapped around John’s waist so he can lean over. Lucifer draws his cock out of your mouth, only to have John suck him down to the base in one smooth motion. It’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, and it makes you whimper. Lucifer swears, one hand in John’s hair and the other still in yours as you latch your mouth onto whatever parts of his cock aren’t currently in your husband’s mouth. 

John is fucking you deeply, skin slapping skin lewdly. You know you’re going to come. You've held back as long as you can, but it will not be stopped. Suddenly Lucifer is halfway down your throat again. Hands are squeezing your tits and a thumb rubs your clit furiously. The room starts to shake, windows rattling dangerously as your orgasm approaches fast. Lucifer is hard as steel and when the first shots of come hit the back of your throat, you swallow greedily, even as he pulls out to coat your face and chest. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” John swears. 

You come harder than you’ve ever come before, fluid spilling out of you and all over John’s cock. The pleasure is too much too fast, and you let it consume you, slipping into darkness. 

When you open your eyes, you realize you lost consciousness briefly. “Love, you with us?” John’s concerned face swims above yours, joined by Lucifer’s a second later. 

“I think we’re too much for her,” he drawls, resting his chin on John’s shoulder. 

“Fuck you, I handled both of you spectacularly,” you pant. Your skin feels clean and you notice a towel on the nightstand. How long were you out? You run a hand through your sweaty hair, trying to steady your breathing.

The connection seems back to normal, with only John’s presence in your mind. 

“Gotta say, babe,” you mumble, sleep calling you. “I’m surprised you took it from Luci, considering Hell fucks you on a regular basis.” 

Both men collapse on either side of you, warm bodies pressing in for comfort. 

“He’s quite a persuasive wank,” John says as Lucifer laughs. 

“And he means that literally, of course,” Lucifer teases. “Guess not even the great John Constantine is immune to my charms.” He pulls the silk sheets up over the three of you. 

Through your sleep addled brain you remember your daughter, but John sends you reassuring vibes, letting you know all is well. Lucifer’s already drifting off, the steady movement of his chest against your back helping you relax your own breathing. 

John shifts closer, lips seeking a few soft kisses. Love and adoration wash over you and you drape your arm around John’s waist, pulling him against your chest. In all your years on earth, you never felt safer than in that moment, nestled between John and Lucifer. 

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you too,” John moans softly. “Still really sorry worrying you and all that. When we get home, I'll make it up to you. Blueberry pancakes every morning for a week.”

“But you're a shit cook.”

“Oi, I’m getting better!”

“Ugh, go to sleep,” Lucifer grumbles, nuzzling your hair. “Before I gag you both.”

“Mmm,” John purrs. “Promise.”

“Shut up, John,” you and Lucifer say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see myself back into the trash now.


End file.
